


Tsukkiyama Hanahaki Disease

by Ansuuun



Category: haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansuuun/pseuds/Ansuuun
Kudos: 6





	Tsukkiyama Hanahaki Disease

Yamaguchi pov:  
“ it was unexpected “I thought, “ it was unexpected “I always liked Tsukki in an adorable way right?It was just admiration right? nothing else...Ever since he helped me with my bullies, I always looked up to him as a person...as a person who helped me with my problems and guided me through life. A friend... right? That’s what I thought he was. Nothing more nothing less. It’s true that whenever he gets angry at Hinata and Kageyama that crinkled up face was kinda cute, the fact that he loves peaceful music while he worked on his homework was an adorable fact. Not to forget he love strawberry shortcake and would always order it whenever he gets the chanc- omg I love him too much to the point I remember these things. I huddle into a ball pose on my bed with a blanket over me, wondering when did I start noticing all those little details to him. Whenever I think of him daisies and blood is everything I see in my view... the hanahaki diseases was what I got while thinking is Tsukki...

Part 2

Yamaguchi pov:  
As I walk out my room slowly, I remembered that I was suppose to be at Shimada’s Mart with Tsukki in about 5 minutes. I painfully limp over to the washroom and stare at my pale face worth some blood dripping around my mouth. “Seriously...” I thought as I wipe all the blood of and quickly cleaned my face then “Bzzzz Bzzzzzz” my phone began to rang and just when I see the contact to be Tsukki’s, I started coughing again. “ dang it... not him... not now. Please” I started crying as I tremble down on the floor to hear foot steps getting louder and louder. “ Yamaguchi?” Tsukki said with a mild concern tone to him as he walk through the halls. “Shoot... hide...wait no pretend” I thought as I quickly cleaned up everything until I saw the flowers. “Um um what to do...?!” I got more and more nervous as I hear Tsukki’s steps. “The bathtub yeah!” I stuffed all the flowers in the bathtub and closed the blinds. “Yamaguchi? You in there” Tsukki knocks as I open the door. “Yes T-Tsukki...Damn it I stuttered” I cursed myself to letting him find out.” Did you forget?” Tsukki looked at me with a hint of agitation. “Huh...?” I look at him then he stares at me.”Shimada Mart? Our hangout place?” Tsukki said starting right at me”. “!!!... oh right I’m I was taking a bath.... and I forgot! I was too relaxed” I smile at Tsukki innocently hoping he gets tricked by it. Tsukki looks at me then turned away with a tsk following after.” Oh no is he mad” I thought to myself as I hear a mumble “ well...?! Are you coming Yamaguchi” Tsukki looks back at me as I was standing still in front of my wash room. “Ah yes...yes” I hurry over to his side hopping I don’t cough while he’s here. I walk nervously to the point I didn’t sense Tsukki staring at me the entire time while I was walking just a tad faster the I usually do.

Part 3

Yams pov:

While me and Tsukki went on with our day and finally reached our distinction, I turned around to be greeted with a some what troubled face. “Tsukki?” I look at him confused not knowing what is going on in his mind. I continue to stare at him until he shot back up noticing I was lookin at him. “ I’m just thinking...” he said kind of mumbling a little. “Of what?” I asked. “You.. are acting off. What’s wrong?” He said finally looking at me. “Oh shoot...” I thought when i started coughing. “Yamaguchi?!” Tsukki said as he went to my side to see if something happened. As I try to keep the flowers undiscovered, one flee from my grasp as I gasped. As I turn away from Tsukki not wanting to admit what really just happened, Tsukki said “ A daisy?” he said with such confusion. That made me wondering if he knew about the disease. “Surely he knows right? When the disease was confirm to be true everyone in the school was talking about it. Even among the volleyball team itself, but could it actual be that he doesn’t know...? As I was still lost in thought Tsukki was lookin at the daisy and me back to back. Until he finally said something was when I came back to my senses. “Yamaguchi.... these flowers are from the disease right...?” When he finished that sentence I could feel my heart stop. “This is it... this is when he will leave me and would go to back to the way I was... scared and alone with no one to go to for help” I thought Irrationally since I knew he would completely leave me... just avoid. Until I knew it my eyes went blurry. “Yamaguchi?” Tsukki said with concern as I think he was coming closer to me. As my tears came falling down my face, I started backing away and here I am running away suddenly, dropping all the daises I held till now.

Part 4

Tsukishima’s pov

As I stand there shocked, I came back to my senses when a I heard a bicycle bell ringing. As it comes closer and closer I realise it was Shimada. “Kei? Where is Tadashi?” He said as he pulled something out of his plastic bag and held it to me. “This is Tadashi’s can you give it back to him?” As I took what he was grasping I notice what it said on the cover ( it’s a book ) “Yamaguchi’s diary?” I thought in my mind. “Well bye Kei” shimada said as he hops on his bicycle and paddles away. I look back to the diary and stuffed it inside my bag, too many things just happened 

———-Timskip to Tsukishima’s house———

As I walked into my house, I immediately ran upstairs with a quick “hi” to my mom. I plop on to my bed and covered my eyes to gather up all my thoughts. “Yamaguchi—-petals—-shimada——diary——tears——-blood” my thoughts keep thinking about these things until I snapped myself out of it and grabbed what was so called “Yamaguchi’s Diary” I opened the first page just to skim through a little

“Dear diary, I made a new friend today! His name is Tsukishima Kei! The Kei part is a little hard to pronounce... so I called him Tsukki! It was by accident but I think he’s fine with it for now——————“

“He had this for this long?! Maybe I really can’t just skim through it ” I thought as I flipped a few more pages 

“Me and Tsukki are I Karasuno High now! Tsukki took a ball from a orange hair guy-is that Kageyama or Hinata? The coach said something about them. What Tsukki did was a tad funny but it kind of seemed like they didn’t realise I was there———-“

“Ok, just a little more”I thought a little more anxiously now 

“I realised something today...”

“That’s where this page ends...?” I thought confusingly since all the other pages seems to be 1-2 pages long. I flipped to the next page and gasped. It was a page filled with daisies drawings with red crayon scribbled all around saying “Disease”

...

As I was about to turn to the next page, I saw something that caught my eye, a yellow crayon that scribbled something. I squint and I saw it, the word “die”

That’s when I shut the book and ran out of my room. Running the fastest I can to Yamaguchi’s house. I knock on the door and Mrs. Yamaguchi opened up. “ Oh? Kei, what are you doing here?” She said lookin back at me “Huh?” She said. I look at her with mild confusion as to what she was huhing about. “Isn’t Tadashi with you?” Just when those words came of of her mouth, my world stopped.

Part 5

Tsukishima’s Pov

Right when she said that, I had an instinct to start running. Without looking back, I searched for places he would have gone. Shimada Mart, that Tea ship that we often visit to, the bookstore where he has the happiest grin whenever he spotted a new volume of his favourite manga and still can’t find him... I called his cellphone several time but no one picked up. As I slowly started to get tired, I looked up to see the park that we always visited. The one where I first saw Yamaguchi. I remembered how pitiful he looked being bullied by those kids. Just because he has something he can’t control or change. As I but my lower lip due to anger, I hear a little bit of squeaking noises... it seems to be going by the swings. As I hid behind a bush to get a glimpse of who it was, I found him. “Yamaguchi?” I said without realising it. His head shot up right when I said his name and I saw him clenching the swings hardly. As I try to get closer to see if he will allow me, he got of the swings. The closer and closer he gets to me the farther and farther I move back. His face was a mix of concern, fear and regret. As I keep moving back something stopped me, never in my life have I thought that a tree would be my enemy. As I couldn’t move back anymore due to the try, I was trapped with Yamaguchi’s eyes staring right at me as I see him clenching his clothings as if he wants to confess something.”Yamaguchi-?” My voice was cut of with a pair of hands shutting it. He looks down to the ground as I see tears hitting the floor. Still trying to keep my thoughts together, he looked up at me and started to cough.”oh no... it’s all coming back to me” as I thought when Yamaguchi collapsed to the floor not moving. My heart stopped. As I stand there shocked, I told myself to move, slowly but surely I did. I carried him in a bridal style and started to head home.

—————Tsukishima’s House———————-

As I walk in struggling to unlock the door knob, my mom greeted me with a slight gasp as she sees what I am carrying.”What happened?” She said coming towards me. “He fainted” I said panicking. “Put him on the couch, let me look at him.” As I slowly lay him on the couch, she immediately checked his forehand. “He has a fever it seems” “Seriously? A fever? It wasn’t even raining out nor cold” I thought in my head, but that doesn’t matter. Thank god it was just a fever.

Part 6:

Tsukishima’s pov 

As I look at mom handle Yamaguchi welly, I told myself to relax a bit and go grab a bite. I went over to the fridge and saw a white box inside. “Mom, What’s the white box?” As I turn around to face her. She looks at me and then the box and said” Oh! That’s a strawberry shortcake I brought this morning, it’s for you!” I quickly take out the box and lie it on the dinner table slowly. While trying to get it out without getting any cream on my fingers, I hear a few muffles. My eyes shot up to see Yamaguchi’s eyes flutter open. I rushed over to him almost dropping the cake. “Yamaguchi...?” I said as I sit next to him.”Tsukki?” He says with a scratchy voice. While he’s struggling to get up to look at me, my mom pushed him back down telling him he should rest until he feels better. Yamaguchi knows he can’t fight with his mom especially using words when he’s sick, so he lies back down and stares at me for a while. My mom left a little after and told me to heat up the porridge she made that she put in the fridge for Yamaguchi. I nodded. I look back at him with stern eyes and try to grasp what I should say. Until he’s the first to break the silence among us. “Tsukki...” he stretches out his arms in a hugging motion until he seems like he noticed what he implied and quickly took his hands back. He knows I don’t exactly like physical contact , but during this time, should I even be thinking of what should I do?

In my head lies two questions: Hug him. Don’t.

It’s a immediate answer. I didn’t. No, I couldn’t. With the clear situation I’m sure many thought I would. I did want to. But I knew I couldn’t. How could I? I never did this, not to anyone, not even to Yamaguchi. I hardly did this with my family... im such a stone cold bi***. Why Yamaguchi must you stay with me and give me the hope I don’t deserve- I get cut off with a “You are probably doubting yourself again” by Yamaguchi who is smirking at me. “You are probably getting all sentimental like “I don’t deserve your love, abandon me like you should blahblqhblahblahblahblahBLAH!” He snaps at me with cold eyes. “Right..” I responded. “Don’t think like that Tsukki” he says. “How can I not Yamaguchi, just now you implied you WANTED a hug. I didn’t give it to you even though what has been happening” I look away feeling bad and frustrated. “Yeah... but it’s you Tsukki” “ What is that suppose to mean Yamaguchi?!” I look at him gritting my teeth. “I don’t mean it in a bad way, I meant you never gave it to me regarding physical contact, even before all this happened. I knew you wouldn’t... or couldn’t give it to me. I knew.” As he looks at me with his precious eyes. “Well..?! I should have” I said as I bite my bottom lip. “It’s not a question to you” I look at him confused. “Maybe you are blinded to it by the things you surround yourself, but giving physical contact no matter what happens isn’t something YOU question if you want to do. You know from the start what the answer is... you always knew that! I know you do but I also know why you always question yourself is because you want to be considerate” he smiles at me. With wide eyes I said “Considerate?! Me? No way” I mildly shout at him. “ You are” he continues “Am not” I followed

That fight went on for some time, just both of us standing our grounds with determined face to crush each other’s opinion.

Until I slipped a tiny smile that Yamaguchi caught with his eyes 

“Ah” he said. Questioning if he saw me do that I follow with a Hm? “ You smiled :)” he said with the warmest smile on his face. “Right...so?” I act as if it’s surprising. “ Oh come on Tsukki.. you know you ever hardly do one that is genuine! You smirk a lot yeah... but not actually smiling!” He puffed his cheeks looking at me. Without thinking I ruffled his messy hair. Both of us were shocked, I quickly retrieved my hand and thought “why did that happened?” And he looks so flustered to with wideyes. “Tsukki...” he looked at me. “Yes?” I said back. “Have I ever finished what I wanted to say in the park” that sentence haunts me. Back to the memory lane, I remembered what happen not too long ago. “Shoot” I thought to myself. Wait... doesn’t he have the hanahaki disease? I look at him and had a confused face on, isn’t he suppose to be coughing blood and petals out. We have been talking for a while now, he didn’t even cough. Not one bit.  
“You probably know already by now... what I have been trying so hard to hide” as he grab on hold to a blanket that he was covered by.  
“ I have the Hanahaki disease”

Part 7:

Yamaguchi’s pov

“I said it,,, I said it,,,I said it” I thought to myself. Slowly but surely I looked up slowly to take a glimpse of Tsukki’s face, I saw it. Tears. Tears streaming down his face with wide eyes and a little gap at his mouth as if he is trying to speak but can’t. I’m the kind of person to cry when I see others cry, so I did. I start making those weird muffled noises whenever people cry and infront of me was all blurry. I kept trying to wipe those tears away but they come pouring back. Even harder. I don’t know if I’m crying due to relieve or the feeling of being disowned by what could possibly happen in the future because of what I just confessed. I was just going to keep quiet and cry it all out until Tsukki used his pair of arms and grabbed my shoulders. Staring at me with his eyes, I turn away. He pulled my face closer to him where he forces me to look at him. I couldn’t help but close my eyes. He let’s go of me and I open my eyes, this time I was the one to hug him. I never asked myself if I had the privileged to hug him, until now. I felt his heartbeat racing compared to mine and was relieved to know he was startle and unsure about everything that was happening too. I smiled at him and he smiles back-

*Ring* * Ring*

It was my alarm clock. “Ah that dream... well not really, that was just 2 months ago” I smiled and turned around to see Tsukki next to me asleep. I started shaking him and he slowly opened his eyes then held my face. “Why are you crying?” Tsukki said. I didn’t even realise it until he pointed it out,,,” Just... 2 months ago we acted so differently” I said with tears rolling down my cheek. “Didn’t I say not to think about that?” Tsukki took my hand and started caressing it. “Yes I know... I know Tsukki, I’m just so happy!” I hugged him tightly. “I love you too” Tsukki said with a warm tone

-End


End file.
